Many individuals suffer from heart disease caused by a partial blockage of the blood vessels that supply the heart with nutrients. More severe blockage of blood vessels in such individuals often leads to hypertension, ischemic injury, stroke, or myocardial infarction. Typically vascular occlusion is preceded by vascular stenosis resulting from intimal smooth muscle cell hyperplasia. The underlying cause of the intimal smooth muscle cell hyperplasia is vascular smooth muscle injury and disruption of the integrity of the endothelial lining. The overall disease process can be termed a hyperproliferative vascular disease because of the etiology of the disease process. Intimal thickening following arterial injury can be divided into three sequential steps: 1) initiation of smooth muscle cell proliferation following vascular injury, 2) smooth muscle cell migration to the intima, and 3) further proliferation of smooth muscle cells in the intima with deposition of matrix. Investigations of the pathogenesis of intimal thickening have shown that, following arterial injury, platelets, endothelial cells, macrophages and smooth muscle cells release paracrine and autocrine growth factors (such as platelet derived growth factor, epidermal growth factor, insulin-like growth factor, and transforming growth factor) and cytokines that result in the smooth muscle cell proliferation and migration. T-cells and macrophages also migrate into the neointima. [Haudenschild, C., Lab. Invest. 41:407 (1979); Clowes, A., Circ. Res. 56:139 (1985); Clowes, A., J, Cardiovas. Pharm. 14 (Suppl. 6): S12 (1989); Manderson, J., Arterio. 9:289 (1989); Forrester, J., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 17:758 (1991)]. This cascade of events is not limited to arterial injury, but also occurs following injury to veins and arterioles.
Vascular injury causing intimal thickening can be broadly categorized as being either biologically or mechanically induced. Artherosclerosis is one of the most commonly occurring forms of biologically mediated vascular injury leading to stenosis. The migration and proliferation of vascular smooth muscle plays a crucial role in the pathogenisis of artherosclerosis. Artherosclerotic lesions include massive accumulation of lipid laden "foam cells" derived from monocyte/macrophage and smooth muscle cells. Formation of "foam cell" regions is associated with a breech of endothelial integrity and basal lamina destruction. Triggered by these events, restenosis is produced by a rapid and selective proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells with increased new basal lamina (extracellular matrix) formation and results in eventual blocking of arterial pathways. [Davies, P. F.; Artherosclerosis Lab. Invest. 55:5 (1986)].
Mechanical injuries leading to intimal thickening result following balloon angioplasty, vascular surgery, transplantation surgery, and other similar invasive processes that disrupt vascular integrity. Intimal thickening following balloon catheter injury has been studied in animals as a model for arterial restenosis that occurs in human patients following balloon angioplasty. Clowes, Ferns, Reidy and others have shown that deendothelilization with an intraarterial catheter that dilates an artery injures the innermost layers of medial smooth muscle and may even kill some of the innermost cells. [Schwartz, S. M., Human Pathology 18:240 (1987); Fingerle, J., Ateriosclerosis 10:1082 (1990)] Injury is followed by a proliferation of the medial smooth muscle cells, after which many of them migrate into the intima through fenestrae in the internal elastic lamina and proliferate to form a neointimal lesion.
Vascular stenosis can be detected and evaluated using angiographic or sonographic imaging techniques [Evans, R. G., JAMA 265:2382 (1991)] and is often treated by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (balloon catheterization). Within a few months following angioplasty, however, the blood flow is reduced in approximately 30-40 percent of these patients as a result of restenosis caused by a response to mechanical vascular injury suffered during the angioplasty procedure, as described above. [Pepine, C., Circulation 81:1753 (1990); Hardoff, R., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 15 1486 (1990)].
In an attempt to prevent restenosis or reduce intimal smooth muscle cell proliferation following angioplasty, numerous pharmaceutical agents have been employed clinically, concurrent with or following angioplasty. Most pharmaceutical agents employed in an attempt to prevent or reduce the extent of restenosis have been unsuccessful. The following list identifies several of the agents for which favorable clinical results have been reported: lovastatin [Sahni, R., Circulation 80 (Suppl.) 65 (1989); Gellman, J., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 17:251 (1991)]; thromboxane A.sub.2 synthetase inhibitors such as DP-1904 [Yabe, Y., Circulation 80 (Suppl.) 260 (1989)]; eicosapentanoic acid [Nye, E., Aust. N.Z. J. Med. 20:549 (1990)]; ciprostene (a prostacyclin analog) [Demke, D., Brit. J. Haematol 76 (Suppl.): 20 (1990); Darius, H., Eur. Heart J. 12 (Suppl.): 26 (1991)]; trapidil (a platelet derived growth factor) [Okamoto, S., Circulation 82 (Suppl.): 428 (1990)]; angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors [Gottlieb, N., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 17 (Suppl. A): 181A (1991)]; and low molecular weight heparin [de Vries, C., Eur. Heart J. 12 (Suppl.): 386 (1991)].
In an attempt to develop better agents for preventing or reducing smooth muscle proliferation and intimal thickening, the use of balloon catheter induced arterial injury in a variety of mammals has been developed as a standard model of vascular injury that will lead to intimal thickening and eventual vascular narrowing. [Chevru, A., Surg. Gynecol. Obstet. 171:443 (1990); Fishman, J., Lab. Invest. 32:339 (1975); Haudenschild, C., Lab. Invest. 41:407 (1979); Clowes, A. W., Lab. Invest. 49:208 (1983); Clowes, A. W., J. Cardiovas. Pharm. 14:S12 (1989); and Ferns, G. A., Science 253:1129 (1991)]. Many compounds have been evaluated in this standard animal model. The immunosuppressive agent cyclosporin A has been evaluated and has produced conflicting results. Jonasson reported that cyclosporin A caused an inhibition of the intimal proliferative lesion following arterial balloon catheterization in vivo, but did not inhibit smooth muscle cell proliferation in vitro. [Jonasson, L., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85:2303 (1988)]. Ferns, however reported that when de-endothelilized rabbits were treated with cyclosporin A, no significant reduction of intimal proliferation was observed in vivo. Additionally, intimal accumulations of foamy macrophages, together with a number of vacuolated smooth muscle cells in the region adjacent to the internal elastic lamina were observed, indicating that cyclosporin A may modify and enhance lesions that form at the sites of arterial injury. [Ferns, G. A., Circulation 80 (Supp): 184 (1989); Ferns, G., Am. J. Path. 137:403 (1990)].
Rapamycin, a macrocyclic triene antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus [U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992] has been shown to prevent the formation of humoral (IgE-like) antibodies in response to an albumin allergic challenge [Martel, R., Can. J. Physiol. Pharm. 55:48 (1977)], inhibit murine T-cell activation [Staruch, M., FASEB 3:3411 (1989)], prolong survival time of organ grafts in histoincompatible rodents [Morris, R., Med. Sci. Res. 17:877 (1989)], and inhibit transplantation rejection in mammals [Calne, R., European Patent Application 401,747]. Rapamycin blocks calcium-dependent, calcium-independent, cytokine-independent and constitutive T and B cell division at the G1-S interface. Rapamycin inhibits gamma-interferon production induced by Il-1 and also inhibits the gamma-interferon induced expression of membrane antigen. [Morris, R. E., Transplantation Rev. 6:39 (1992)]. The use of rapamycin in preventing coronary graft atherosclerosis (CGA) in rats has been disclosed by Meiser [J. Heart Lung Transplant 9:55 (1990)]. Arterial thickening following transplantation, known as CGA, is a limiting factor in graft survival that is caused by a chronic immunological response to the transplanted blood vessels by the transplant recipient's immune system. [Dec. G, Transplantation Proc. 23:2095 (1991) and Dunn, M. Lancet 339:1566 (1992)]. The disclosed invention is distinct from the use of rapamycin for preventing CGA, in that CGA does not involve injury to the recipients own blood vessels; it is a rejection type response. The disclosed invention is related to vascular injury to native blood vessels. The resulting intimal smooth muscle cell proliferation dose not involve the immune system, but is growth factor mediated. For example, arterial intimal thickening after balloon catheter injury is believed to be caused by growth factor (PGDF, bFGF, TGFb, IL-1 and others)-induced smooth muscle cell proliferation and migration. [Ip, J. H., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol 15:1667 (1990)]. Ferns has also shown that the immune response is not involved in arterial intimal thickening following balloon catheterization, as he found that there was no difference in intimal thickening between arteries from athymic nude rats (rats lacking T-cells) and normal rats after balloon catheterization [Am. J. Pathol. 138:1045 (1991)].